cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
December 2011
December 2011: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. December 01 : → → → *New Winter/Holiday Content added to Build Menu. *Added the Holiday Mystery Gift to the Free Gift Page. *Added more Expansions for purchase. *Reduced the level requirement for the Apple Orchard, Spy Agency, and City Symphony. *Made improvements to City Center. Extended this feature by 5 days. Reduced the cost cash for buildable parts. Also, turned "Give One, Get Special Delivery Crate" Feeds for this feature to "Give One, Get One" Feeds. *Implemented the ability to place buildings from Announcements and Quests. *Fixes: **Potentially resolved the recent unable to send or receive request issues. **Attempt a fix for the "Need More Storage" message upon entering your City. **Resolved the Snowballs not counting towards Snowball Fight! goal. **Released a fix to load the images for the trophy, paint sprayer, and paint samples. **Made adjustments to the Special Delivery Crate to make sure players get needed items, instead receiving items for already completed buildings. **Put in fix to make sure that the Tonga Tower is counted towards Car's first Quest. }} December 02 * as a gift and get for neighbor visits through Monday! *Note: You must wait for the announcement to pop up in game before you receive this item. *New Goals: : → → → }} December 03 }} December 04 }} December 05 * Fixes: **Fixed the Multi-friend selector for Italian. Players should now be able to request staff or buildables now. **Resolved the "Need More Storage" error issue. **Resolved the "Broken String" error message for the Wind Farm Quest icon. }} December 06 goals: : • • *Implemented Santa's Workshop to allow you to collect presents to open on December 25th. *Turned off triple XP during Neighbor Visits. *Removed the direct request timers for the following features. **City Center **Garage **Swiss Museum **Pier Upgrade **Export Port **Apple Orchard **Michael Jackson's Immortal Tour Stage **Palm Towers Neighborhood **Francis Woods Neighborhood **Uptown Estate Neighborhood *Fixes: **Extended the Ice Skating Hockey Goal. Reduced the number of times you need to collect from Grade Schools. **Resolved the following issue: Supplying a mall does not persist for the first car goal if the player refreshes. }} December 07 *Added more Winter content into the Build Menu. *Implemented more space in your Inventory. You can now store up to 2,000 unique items in your Inventory. *Extended the City Center and allowed players 20 extra days to complete. }} December 08 from McDonald’s }} December 09 Feature. **Goal: *Reduced the cost of presents. *Removed building material requirements for the Doggie Rescue Center feature. *Fixes: **Resolved the issues where players were not progressing to the correct Level. **Fixed the "Blanket Statement" message appearing each session. **Introduced a fix for the error players were receiving when hitting the daily limit for Special Delivery Crates. **Icons not appearing in correct order, with newest on top. **Resolved an OOS issue caused by placing a house that exceeds population cap. **Fixed an OOS error at the start of the game. **Implemented a fix for the City Hall when attempting to start a Campaign Rally! and unable to start the quest. **Re-introduced the Santa's Workshop Icon. }} December 10 }} December 11 *New Community Building: }} December 12 *Added more board space to expand to. *Fixes: **Resolved the OOS issue when harvesting boats from Export Port or Pier. **Released a fix to give players ability to place boats on the extended areas of the Export Port. **Released another fix to help receive Quest items (picnic baskets, petitions, binoculars) that were previously not counting towards Wind Farm quests. }} December 13 and This feature is available to players Level 22 and above. **New Goal: *Introduced Holiday Town Expansion. This feature is available to players Level 9 and above. *Fixes: **Resolved the Harbor Master's Office issue where players were previously unable to load and send requests. **Blank page when clicking "Ask Friend" for buildable parts or help in French. **Implemented a fix for players unable to send Mystery Gifts. **Released a fix for the OOS players were experiencing through Holiday Town. **Fixed an issue with being unable to load game in Japanese. }} December 14 - Act 2 - Quests 1, 2, and 3. : • • *Reduced the requirements for the Cars Feature. *Added addition timers to specific timed quests. *Fixes: **Fixed the mastery/progress issue with McDonald's Holiday Restaurant. }} December 15 *Zoning Permits back for a Limited Time. Send them to your friends on the Free Gift Page until Saturday 12/17 at 11:59 PM PST. *Sneak peek at upcoming Michael Bublé event. }} December 16 This goal available to players Level 25+. }} December 17 *Zoning Permits on Free Gifts Page extended until 11:59PM PST Monday 12/19 *New Mini-Game: Holiday Mystery Game }} December 19 Building and Goals ** → → *Added Wave Estates to the Build Menu. *Fixes: **Resolved the multiple pop ups for Frank the Architect. **Fixed Feed quest items not counting towards completion due to lag issues. **Fixed an issue for first time users unable to proceed due to unable to save. }} December 20 December 21 *Implemented a sale on selected Holiday Items in the Build Menu ** **50% OFF City Cash, Coins and Game Card Purchases until 5 PM PST! *Increased the drop rate of population vans. *Introduced the Act 3 - Quest 1. *Added more Winter/Holiday Content in the Build Menu. *Fixes: **Implemented a fix for Cars Quest progress being altered due to receiving an OOS after completing Part 2. **Fixed the "Show Me" button being greyed out for Wind Farms feature. **Resolved the OOS error issue when players load Holiday Town - Gate 2 (Mrs. Claus Knitting Society). **Attempted a fix to the OOS issue players were experiencing after placing an expansion on available space. }} December 22 into the Build Menu. This is available to players Level 30+. *Added - Act 3 - Quest 2 and 3. *Reduced Expansions Requirements! **We’ve heard your feedback and have lowered the population requirements to expand! *Fixes: **Fixed an OOS issue when clicking on the Holiday town after completing Holiday Towns 1, 2, and 3. **Resolved an issue with the Holiday Expansion 1 and Holiday Expansion 2 rewarding Permit Packs instead of Zoning Permits. **Fixed the Elf Polka Dot House harvesting and coin issues. }} December 24 is back again for a limited time. *Habitat for Humanity Partnership: This is available to players Level 5+. **Donate to Habitat for Humanity today and receive an exclusive item in CityVille! 100% of proceeds will benefit Habitat for Humanity! *Presents in Santa's Workshop can be opened. ** }} December 25 *New Event: New Year Event (2012) }} December 26 → → }} December 27 *Extended the Michael Buble event for 4 extra days. *Fixes: **Adjusted text in the Sledding Goal to 'Build the Snowman House for the Stumpfords' to reduce confusion. **Attempted a fix for the Holiday Town Issue where some players were unable to receive them all. These missing holiday towns will now appear in the users inventory. }} December 28 → *Fixes: **Fixed the selection of "No" on Mystery Crate purchase. **Fixed an OOS issue when there is one patrolling cop and one sleeping cop. **Changed some text in the Custom Car quest to indicate Custom Car Shop must be completed first. **Fixed an issue where Holiday Saga Act 1 Part 1 and 3 needed new Presents if they were not complete when Presents were opened. **Fixed unable to ask for help on 2nd Mall. }} December 31 → → }} Category:Months Category:Updates